Little Nadeshko
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: Touya is in college and has a daughter. How hard is for Sakura to hate someone that has the same name that her mother, but that is stealling her borther's love. I'm really bad at summarys. A differente CCS fic. Chapter 2, UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All the characters in this fic are property of CLAMP (with the little exception of the character in the tittle that is not Touya's and Sakura's mom. Mitsuo Sasaki and her parents are mine too). I don't earn a penny writing this story, so it isn't fair to start suing, isn't it?  
  
**Author's Note: **Hi pretty people, I'm Lorien Lupin (well, I'm not Lorien Lupin, but that's my nick) this is my first Sakura card captors fic, and my third fic in English. I'm from Perú, that's in South America, obviously my native language is not English, is Spanish really, so, don't be to hard on me, specially when you consider that most of my errors will be for the lack of a second read of the chapter. You have to understand, I get a little lazy sometimes jejeje. Well, stop with all the rambling. In this fic Touya is in the university, second semester, and has a 2 year old daughter (yes =D the correct and well behaved Touya, had a child when he was 17. Oh, the surprises that the life, and a twisted mind, can provide!!) The story is from Sakura and probably Touya's POV, Sakura is a teenager, has a boyfriend (all of you can guess who the boyfriend is, don't you?) and she almost never see her older brother anymore. Well with that, and asking you that please review, I leave you with the fic.  
  
Lorien Lupin

Attach administrator of

The Lupin's Legion

Member of the Siriusan Order

****

**"Little Nadeshko"**  


Winter vacations begun two days ago and this morning I woke up with the sound of a well known voice; a voice that I'd barely hear in the past two years.  
  
I jump out of the bed and run to the leaving-room, I couldn't believe that he was visiting us; the last time that he came by, was three weeks ago. He came when I was still at school, and dad said that he only stay for about ten minutes, because he had to go back to work. Myself, I have not saw him for about three months, and that time was pure luck, because I just casually run into him, when he finish his shift at work. He only said hello and run away, he had to hurry if he want to get to his first class on time. After that, we only talk once on the phone; he called me from his cell- phone on his way home at night. That was a week and a haft ago, he had call home to talk to dad, but nobody answer the phone; so he wanted to know if I was with dad. I said no and he said goodbye; he wanted to talk to dad and then go home and study before going to bed.  
  
I run down stairs and stop at three steps from the floor. My dad was already dress, he was wearing a couple of jeans and a sweater; today is Saturday and for the first time, in a long time, dad don't have any project at work, so he took the weekend off.  
  
They are both standing up next to the entrance door, that disappoint me a little, it was obvious that he was only stopping by, as always. They probably listened to me running down, because they turn around to look in my direction. Good morning, Sakura.  
  
Good morning, dad.  
  
Sakura!!! – He said happily, leaving in dad's arms, the girl that was playing with his hair, and coming in my direction.  
  
Bro!!! – I scream happily.  
  
I decided to ignore the presence of the little imp with two ponytails, and I throw myself in the arms of my older brother.  
  
It's being so long since I saw you, I'd miss you so much – he said separating himself from me and smiling.  
  
I'd miss you too, you almost never visit anymore, and when you do, it's always when I'm not at home – I said with a certain tone of reproach.  
  
I'm sorry Sakura, but you know how busy I am. I have to work, I can't loose that job, and you know it – he said with a little tone of apology in his voice – there is also college, I had to study very hard to keep my scholarship, and I have, of course, to take care of Nadi. After all that, I have no much time left, I come when I can...  
  
I know, I know – I said quickly, in his tired face you could tell that he was being honest, and it wasn't fair, for me to make him feel guilty for doing what he have to do – is just that I miss you, that's all.  
  
And I miss you too – he said to me with a smile, then he turn around and took the imp from dad's arms – come sweetie, say hi to your auntie Sakura – he said to the little girl.  
  
Touya!!! – I complain, it was enough for me to become an aunt at the age of 12, it wasn't necessary to remind me that, with the presence of the child was enough – I already told you that don't teach her to call me that.  
  
Ok, Ok – he agree, laughing shortly – Nadi, give a little kiss to Sakura – Touya approach the girl to me, she had grown so much since the last time I saw her.  
  
I vaguely remembered that her birthday was least that to months ahead. She put her little arms around my neck and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Hi auntie Sakura – she said with a cheerful voice, and I put my best fake smile.  
  
Hi – I said quickly, caressing her little head of hair as dark as my brother's – Touya, see what you'd done!!! Nadi, I'm just Sakura, do you understand? Not aunt Sakura, not auntie Sakura, just Sakura.  
  
My dad and my brother laugh, and Nadeshko assent cheerfully. Yes, they gave the little imp the same name of my mom.  
  
Well, I have to go – my brother said suddenly – good bye Sakura, as soon as I finish my finals I will come to dinner and we will talk and do something, I promise.  
  
He gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to say good bye to dad; and was in that moment when he did something that really took me by surprise. He left Nadeshko in dad's arms, then pick up two backpacks, a big green one, and a blue one that was smaller; and hang them to my dad's shoulder.  
  
In this backpack are some change of close, her pajama, her Winnie Pooh cup, her toothbrush and her favorite Teddy bear – he said pointing to the green backpack.  
  
I'm also leaving you the car-seat, in case you want to take her somewhere – he continue pointing behind him, in the floor I could saw the car-seat.  
  
In this one – he said pointing this time to the blue backpack – are some toys that you will need to keep her calm, and a few dippers; but I seriously doubt that you'll need them, I been training her to use the toilet and she doing very well. But you will definitely need this – he continue, taking out from the car-seat, one of those toilet-seats that are used to train children, and that in this case, had the ugliest clown face on it, completely grotesque!!  
  
Touya put the toilet-seat back in the car seat and continue his list of instructions for dad.  
  
Don't give her too much orange, I think that she is starting to develop an allergy since her last visit to Mitsuo's parents. Oh yes, if she not want to drink her milk, just show her that stuff cow, it's call "Tina", if Nadi think that the milk is a give from Tina to her, she will drink it immediately. Well, I think that's all – he exclaim with a thoughtful expression – yes, that all. I will come for her on Monday, dad.  
  
After that, my brother bend a little to the front, and put his face close to the face of the girl, that in that moment stare at him.  
  
Bye pumpkin – he said taking the girl from my dad's arms – daddy will come for you in a couple of days, be good with your grandpa and Sakura, promise?  
  
Aja!! – The girl promise, assenting strongly and throwing her little arms around Touya's neck. My brother hug her before give her again to my father – bye daddy!!! – Nadeshko said good bye, waving her little hand as a goodbye sign.  
  
Dad close the door behind my brother and grip Nadeshko's nose in a playful way, in an attempt to win the attention of the child, who's face was already giving signals that she wanted to start crying; and calling her attention to nicest things.  
  
Come sweetie, come with grandpa, we will fix your dad's old room for you. Sakura darling, help me with the rest of Nadi's things, please.  
  
I coming dad – I said with indifference, at the same time that I roll my eyes with an annoy expression, taking advantage of the fact that my dad wasn't looking at me at the moment.  
  
I left the things in Touya's old room, and go back to my own to get dress. I couldn't believe my bad luck, the first weekend off that my dad is had in months and we will have to spend it taking care of the imp. And of course, my plans to go out tonight to Tomoyo's house could be easily consider dismantled before even been completely ensemble. Dad would need help to do house work and take care of Nadeshko, because if I'm sure of something, is that Nadeshko Kinomoto is one the most hyperactive little girls of Tomoeda; is amazing, but only the presence of my brother keep her calm for a few minutes. I was sure that if the feminine version of "Chucky" was so quite it was because she was still a little tired. After all, it was too early for a girl of less than two years old.  
  
When I was heading to the kitchen, some moments later, her little voice came to my suddenly, she was screaming something about a pretty lady. What a desaster!! I was going to be force to stay the weekend at home, taking care of the imp, I will not be able to go out with my friends, and I not even consider about going out tomorrow night with Shaoran.  
  
I can believe it, it wasn't enough for her, to come to the world and ruin my brother's life, now she comes to my home and ruin my weekend. Life is so unfair!!!!  
  
End of Chapter 1.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
**Author's Note: **Well? What do you think? I hope you like it. In this fic Sakura is 14 years old, and Touya is 19 going on 20. Little Nadeshko will be turning 2 soon. So, who would think that the serious and well behave Touya will be so irresponsible? Well if you ask your self about the past, Nadi's mom, Yukito, Kero, Tomoyo, Shaoran (well he really is Shao Lang "llitle wolf" but as everybody know him as Shaoran I decide to keep the name) we will see more of that in the next chapters. Next Chapter, a flash back, more of Sakura POV, and a we will meet Nadi's mom. Please review, be nice, think in how difficult is to write a fic in another language trying to express in a strange idiom what you want to say... boy!! How dramatic am I!! Don't listen to me, just review if you think that the fic deserved it, and that will make me happy.  
  
Saying good bye with a kiss for everybody (specially the ones who think that I deserve a review) this was the really mental:  
  
Lorien Lupin

Eternally in love with Remus Lupin U (see? Completely mental!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All the characters in this fic are property of CLAMP (with the little exception of the character in the tittle that is not Touya's and Sakura's mom. Mitsuo Sasaki and her parents are mine too). I don't earn a penny writing this story, so it isn't fair to start suing, isn't it?

**Author's Note:** Hi people, my regards to all CCS's fans, I'm back, it took me too long, but well, I had a busy couple of months and couldn't write for a wile, sorry. Well, leaving the excuses aside, in our first chapter we find out a couple of interesting things. Touya had a daughter when he was 17, he is in college with an scholarship; he work, study, and take care of his nearly two year old daughter, in others words, he has a hard life because he mess it up really badly. He left little Nadeshko ("Nadi" to all of us, "the imp" for Sakura) in his father's house for the weekend, which happened to be the only weekend off of his father, and the beginning of Sakura's winter vacation. Sakura doesn't like her little nice, she think that she ruin Touya's life and that is her fault that she can't see her older brother anymore.

That are the facts of our first chapter, so, here we go with the second one, but first:

**K a w a i i - S y a o r a n:** Hi Kawaii, Thanks for the review, I'm very glad you like it, and think that is original. Sorry for the delay of this chapter, I'd have a very busy couple of months. I'm happy that my English isn't that bad, and yeah I notice the spell mistakes too, but I notice it after uploading the fic. I hope that you'll like the chapter. Keep reading. Bye.

So after the respond to that one lovely person that left me a review, here we go with the second one. Enjoy, and left me some reviews.

**_Lorien Lupin_**

**"LITTLE NADESHKO"**

Author: Lorien Lupin

__

_ Flash Back _

_The seventeen year old girl change her direction, and cross the park when she saw the person that she was looking for. With insecure steps, she walk to the tall guy that lay on one of the park benches; and that, beside the earphones and the foot that he was moving along with some song rhythm, look like he was sleeping._

_With her eyes fixed on the rocks and grass that she was walking on, and taking the most slow and short steps that she could; Mitsuo walk to her boyfriend, Touya. She was trying to delay, even for a few seconds, that inevitable conversation; that discussion that will ruin his life, leaving it in the same disaster that was her own life now._

_She finally reach Touya, he had his eyes close; the music came to her, even through the earphones, as a sign of how high he had the volume, and as the reason for the still closed eyes of Touya. Mitsuo was unsure of the way she should tell him, despite the fact that she'd rehearse that same conversation a thousand times in the past week, and another ten times during her way there._

_- Touya! – She call him finally, in a low voice, half wishing that he won't hear her._

_But Touya open his eyes as soon as he hear his name, and smiling took his earphones off and stood up; then he hug her, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek._

_- Hi honey, I didn't hear you coming, I think I had the volume to high. Hey, I was thinking that this Saturday we could go to that nightclub that was recently open up town – said Touya, seating again, but taking Mitsuo with him this time. He sat her down onto his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist – they said its very good, and if is not, it doesn't mater; Yuki owe me big time, we came back, and tell him that lent us his house for..._

_- Touya – Mitsuo interrupt him, untangling herself from Touya's embrace, and standing up to walk away a little from the bench – I need to talk to you about something important._

_- What's going on? – He asked, also standing up and walking around to be again face to face with her – there's something wrong?_

_- Touya, you'd better sit down._

_He was still looking at her with a confuse expression, but he didn't sit down, questioning her with his eyes. Mitsuo took a deep breath and look up to see on Touya's scrutinizer eyes._

_- I... I don't know how to tell you this... – she begun with unsure voice._

_- Just said it, Mitsy, how bad could it be? – He said with a reassuring smile. _

_- I'm pregnant._

_ End of the Flash Back _

After setting the table for the breakfast, I start making coffee for dad, and call him as I finish making the orange juice and making some cereal for myself. Dad came down with Nadeshko in his arms; the little nightmare seem to had remember suddenly her beloved daddy, because she didn't stop saying that she want to see him. She was getting on my nerves, and the worst part was that I couldn't even tell her to shut up, because "she was just a baby", so unfair.

We seat for breakfast, I put Nadeshko's milk in her Winnie Pooh cup, but she decide that she wanted my cereal; so I serve her some to see if with that, she stop touching my breakfast.

When most of the little colorful stars where scattered across the entire table, and most part of the kitchen floor, Nadeshko decided that she wanted to grab the coffee-pot; she ended throwing down the coffee-pot. Dad prevent her from burning herself with the hot pot, but all of our clothes where covered in orange juice.

- Don't touch that Nadi, if you burn your dad will kill me – that was the only thing dad said, still holding Nadeshko's little hand, and smiling sweetly at her.

I can't wait for that girl to grow a little; then we'll see if they stop forgiving everyone of her mischief.

Breakfast was over in that moment. Nadi climb down of dad's leg and started to jump all over the kitchen; dad ask me to look over Nadi while he clean, but I prefer to clean the kitchen instead of taking care of the imp. So, after sending me a reproach glare, dad take Nadeshko to change her close, and probably play with some toys and stuff animals that my brother had pack for her.

Finaly, all the mess that Nadeshko had made was gone, and I could go to my room to change my clothes and make a phone-call.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- No Tomoyo, I can't go tonight.

- But Sakura, I need you to make the last adjustments to the winter collection. We're already late.

- I'm really sorry Tomoyo, but something is come up at home, and will be impossible for me to go there tonight.

- It's everything all right Sakura? There's something wrong? – Her voice had sound suddenly worried, so I explain to her that my brother had left Nadeshko here for the weekend, and I had to help dad.

Tomoyo let go an excited little yelp, then begin a long session of praises about the supposed tenderness, beauty and intelligence of the little beast of two ponytails. That was follow by another amount of phrases about how long had being since the last time she saw her, and how big she'd probably become.

It was pretty obvious what Tomoyo was trying to tell me. So I decided to save her the job of keeping talking forever, and me the job of keep listening of my weekend-killer, so, when she took a break I offered her to change the time and place of the meeting, and invite her to come to my house.

We decided that the meeting with in my house now, and that it would be in the afternoon, instead of the night. Tomoyo promise me that she would call the other girls, and that she would came a little early to help me put everything in place.

- Sakura darling – someone nock at the door, and then my father's voice sounded from the other side of it – can I come in?

- Come in, dad.

He open the door and came in with Nadeshko sitting on his shoulders. She was wearing a new change of clothes. A pink and sky blue sweater with a bunny in the front, a little skirt of the same color and materials of the sweater, and a couple of socks that reach her knees and have tassels that jump when ever she moved her feet. She obviously haven't wanted to put her shoes.

Dad, on the contrary, was still soaked in orange juice.

- Sakura, can you take care of Nadi while I go change?

Without expecting my answer he thanked me; then he lower Nadeshko from his shoulders and left her standing in front of me before turn around and leave the room.

Nadi had her little face lift and was staring and me; I was also looking at her, not to sure what to do with such a small child, when I didn't had the obligation of changing her, feeding her or putting her to sleep. I realize that I didn't have much options, that's the problem with little kids, you can't really talk to them, and they never want to play something that you would like. Too bad that Kero was traveling with Yue, Nadeshko love Kero, and he is wonderful keeping her entertain.

- So, what you want to do? – I ask her doubtfully.

- Cow – that was the only thing she said before turning around and pushing the half open door with both hands, run out to the hallway.

I catch her when she was leaving Touya's old room, she was carrying a stuff animal in one hand, a cow that was being drag all over the floor, because of how big the toy was, or instead how small Nadeshko was.

- So, that's what you wanted. You could had ask for it, like a good girl – I exclaim, lifting her up, to keep her to run away again – you monster, you'd being nothing but trouble, even before you came to this world, and make my poor brother your slave for live.

Of course, she didn't say anything, she just look me in the eyes, with the expression of a person that had understand least than half of the things said.

- Lets go to my room, I want to listen some music, and there I could watch you better.

__

_ Flash Back _

_Touya stare at her with disbelief, then blink a couple of times, and look down stretching one hand to the side, like searching something to support him, but falling again on the bench instead, breathing fast and staring into nothing._

_- It's impossible!!! – Exclaim Touya finally, looking up again, and staring at his girlfriend, that had her eyes on the ground at the time – are you sure? I mean, 100% sure?_

_She just nod slowly, still looking down._

_- But, how is that possible? We were always careful. How could something like this, happened to us? Is not possible – Touya stroke his hair in a nervous gesture. Mitsuo was still standing in front of him, her eyes on the grass – the concert... – he said suddenly, closing his eyes and sighing - ...like a month ago – he finish, burring his head in his hands and pulling his hair with frustration._

_- Touya, what are we going to do? – Mitsuo finally ask, approaching to the bench and crouching in front of him, putting her hands on his knees._

_He raised his eyes and closed them; his expression relax a little, and sighing, open his eyes again. Grabbing her hands, he pull Mitsuo and seat her in his knees._

_- Don't worry, we will think of something. You'll see; everything will be all right. _

_- You think so?_

_- Everything will be all right._

_ End of Flash Back _

The morning was very calm; dad change his clothe, and free me of the imp for a few hours. So, I watch some TV, read a little, and talk on the phone with some friends. A quiet and relax morning of vacations. A morning that could be completely perfect if I didn't had to listen the voice of Nadeshko every too minutes, and that girl had such a loud and piercing voice, that gets to my brain, even through the distance, and the volume of my TV higher than usual.

Approximately at noon, dad got a phone-call from college, apparently he had to go there; it was urgent. I had to take care of Nadeshko again; dad assure me that it would be for three or four hours tops. He gave me money and told me that I didn't have to cook, that I could order something to eat instead, I think that he knows that I don't like to baby-sit and he's trying to compensate. I grab the money, and told him not to worry, that Nadeshko and I will be just fine; so he said good bye, kiss us both and left, but before that, he stop at the door and look at me one more time.

Sakura, you already know the emergency numbers, and my cell-phone number; if something happen, don't forget, you call whoever is necessary, but then you call me, OK? – I nod with a smile, of course I know, there is no reason for him to repeat it every time he leave me alone – and don't forget order Nadi something light, and cut it for her, we don't want for her to choke or something.

- Dad!!! Nadeshko and I will be fine!!! Neither of us it's going to die in this four hours – I exclaim impatiently – I think I'm a big enough to take care of nice, don't you think? – I add, using on purpose the word "nice".

He laugh a little, and then nod.

- I know, honey. I know – he exclaim with a weird smile, a melancolyc smile, you could say – I'll be back in a couple of hours, and Sakura, don't order junk food, please order real food – he add from the street

- Damn it!! – I exclaim softly; I was thinking of ordering pizza for lunch, or maybe some fried chicken.

**_End of chapter 2._**

**Authors Note:** Well pretty people, that was it, I know that it took me too long, but I hope that you enjoy it. Come on, review a little, you know you want it, please!!!! Jeje, well, for now, good bye, and kisses.

_Lorien Lupin._


End file.
